


Give Me One More Night

by blackorchids, smutty_claus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Missing Scene, Rare Pairings, Shower Sex, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 20:04:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13302219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackorchids/pseuds/blackorchids, https://archiveofourown.org/users/smutty_claus/pseuds/smutty_claus
Summary: Celebrating becoming an Auror is all well and good, but the person she really wants to spend it with is in Romania. So that’s where she goes.





	Give Me One More Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lightofdaye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightofdaye/gifts).



> This was written for the Harry Potter Smutty Claus 2017 event over on livejournal!! 
> 
> title from Phil Collins’ _one more night_

Tonks graduates from her Auror’s classes in mid-June, clutching an embossed piece of parchment with her horrid full name on it as well as a magical stamp and seal of authenticity at the bottom of the sheet, official navy blue robes draped haphazardly over her slender shoulders. Her parents gift her flowers and chocolates and a charmed investigative journal for going over major case points. Her friends get her drunk at the Leaky Cauldron and a number of other fine wizarding drinking establishments.

Tonks graduates from her Auror’s classes in mid-June, and it takes her six weeks to get Ministry approval to do a bit of international portkeying to Romania, where Charlie’s been apprenticing under Hagsley Rufflesford, an ex-dragon tamer and the current head of Scamander’s Dragon Recovery Sanctuary.

Rufflesford likely has Charlie doing something disgustingly putrid and boring when she arrives, so a few other interns collect her on the hill she lands on, a kilometer or so away from the concealed entrance gates of the sanctuary. They show her around, to the few areas her visitor’s clearance allows her to visit, and they feed her cold but delicious leftover cârnați afumați and sarmale, gossiping in accented English about Charlie throughout the tour.

Eventually, after she’s fed and they’ve shown her to Charlie’s dormitory suite, they leave her to her own devices. She snoops around for a while, smiling at the handful of photographs he’s got Spell-o-Taped to the chipped wall above his desk, pictures of his family and their graduating class at Hogwarts and the two of them together, under a tree on the grounds, in his family’s backyard, at the train station, the last time he’d been able to come up to visit.

His bookshelf is stuffed with falling-apart-tomes, most of them about dragons, but a few novels and all of the Care of Magical Creatures texts he’d kept, his other school books having been handed down to Percy and the twins. Charlie’s wardrobe is overfilled, piles of half-burnt robes and muggle clothing charred and torn in equal measure spilling out from the one open door.

This room is where her best friend has lived for the past three years, and she knows it’s where he’s going to live for the rest of his life, if he can. More than anything else, the bickering and the dates and the sex, she’s missed _him_ , his friendship, them being together.

But she’s missed the sex a fair bit too, which is why she’s not wearing any pants when he stumbles into his bedroom a couple hours later. Charlie looks exhausted, and his left sleeve is smoking a little, but when she scrambles off the bed to meet him in the middle, he blinks and his face does— _something_. He looks stunned, and his grip on a few more books and a canvas bag loosens enough that it slips from his fingers, landing on the floor with a dull _thud_.

“Didn’t forget I was coming today, did you, Weasley?” She asks, voice a little too loud because silence has never been her forte. 

His face twists, and now he looks pleased, relieved and longing in the same expression. “ _Dora_ ,” he breathes, taking one, two steps forward, and she cannot possibly wait another moment longer, half lunges at him, throwing her arms around his broad shoulders and pressing into him like she wants to burrow beneath his skin and never leave.

Charlie’s hugging her tight enough that it should hurt, but being in his arms after so long feels nothing but perfect, thick biceps and big hands pressing her to him. Any time away is too much time away, but this had felt nearly insurmountable. He presses his scruffy face against the side of her neck, stubble scratching pleasantly against the sensitive skin there, and she pulls him back up so she can kiss him properly, one arm slung over his shoulder, the other holding his face close in case he’s thinking about moving any time soon.

They don’t do anything but kiss for a long time, but eventually Tonks manages to pull away, staying in the circle of his arms but needing to breathe and wanting to talk.

“You need a shower,” is what she manages, and would feel embarrassed if he didn’t immediately burst into fond laughter, shaking his head a little and pulling a little farther away from her so he can tug off his shirt at the back of the neck with one hand in that mysterious way that boys can do, tugging her by the wrist into the ensuite. “I suppose I could join in,” she says, wrinkling her nose for effect but entirely unable to keep the smile off her face.

“ _You guess you could join_ ,” he repeats, rolling his eyes and popping the button on his trousers. “If it’s not too much trouble, Madam,” Charlie mocks, but he looks much too fond for there to be any sting, and, Godric, she has missed him.

“You would be _honoured_ , you mean,” she retorts anyway, yanking off her own shirt, stretching her arms behind her to unclasp her bra and bending over a little too flashily to really be just twisting the hot water knobs. She stays like that, looking over her shoulder and smirking a little.

“Is this a good temperature?” she asks innocently, and he takes the invitation for what it is, pressing closer, half-hard in his boxers already, leaning over her so he can _check the water_ , one hand bracing itself at her side. It edges upward towards her recently freed breasts, fingers pressing comfortingly against the red skin where the strap had been too tight for just a moment before he decides to abandon their stupid game of chicken and tweak her nipple.

Tonks pushes back against him automatically, but sex _near_ the shower isn’t exactly what she’d had in mind, so she stands once more, keeping her back to him for a few more minutes so he can kiss and suck at the junction where her neck meets her shoulder, both of his hands, one now wet from the shower, wrapping around her, one still at her breast, the other trailing slowly, wet from the shower spray, down her belly to sneak beneath her panties.

He gets her clit and she gasps, legs spreading a little more by instinct, trying to give him more room.

Charlie presses closer to her ass even as his hand snakes lower, swiping a finger through her labia and circling her clit once more.

“Already wet for it, I see,” he husks at her, beard scruff scratching at the nape of her neck and the side of her jaw as he moves his head to get an earlobe between his lips.

“H-how could you tell,” she manages, voice mostly level, even though she drags out the last word for three syllables too long. “That’s the hand you had in the sh-shower.”

“Always wet for it,” he says, and it could pass as an answer, so she lets it, because he decides then to slip a finger inside and curl the way he knows she likes, pressing unrelentingly against her favorite spot. Tonks tilts her head back on his shoulder, turning it slightly so she can kiss the underside of his jaw as he works her a little more, thumbing at her clit and slowly edging a second finger inside, scissoring them just a little, until she’s panting and trembling.

Charlie walks her into the shower, and the hot water feels cool against her flushed skin, the tiles he presses her against grounding. Tonks does her best to spin around so she’s facing him, appreciating his guiding hand at her hip keeping her from slipping or tripping, and she kisses him hard, swiping her tongue along his lower lip until he opens up for her and lets her in. Charlie drags his mouth down, along her jaw and the column of her neck, over her collarbones and stoops a little so he can get a nipple in his mouth, biting just a little before soothing the sting with his clever tongue.

Tonks leans back against the shower wall, head braced in the corner, one hand gripping the soap dish for extra support, and let’s the steam of the water fill her lungs and her head, nothing else in the world existing besides the pair of them.

She drags her free hand up his spine, curling her fingers in his thick hair, darker with the water, and pushes his head down until he gets the picture and gets to his knees, staring up at her from at her feet. Charlie holds another steadying hand at her waist as he pulls one of her legs over his shoulder, tilts his head so he can kiss the inside of her thighs, opening his mouth and biting down, sucking hard enough she’s sure the bruise will last for weeks. She curls her foot against the bottom of his spine, using her leg to press him closer against where she wants him, and he finally relents, mumbling against her.

Charlie presses his face against the apex of her thighs, the flat of his tongue giving her cunt one long cursory swipe from perineum to clit before he uses one hand to spread her open for him, diving in like she’s a feast he’s been waiting for. He gets his mouth on her clit and alternates sucking and curling the tip of his tongue in maddening patterns, and she fists his hair and presses closer, desperately closer, needing more.

Two fingers slip inside, curling up immediately so he can press against her g-spot while he sucks on her clit and Tonks gasps and groans, bearing down on him already, unable to control her hips.

Abruptly, he switches, getting his thumb against her clit so he can fuck her with his tongue, pressing up into her, nose brushing against her clit whenever his thumb pauses, and Tonks smacks her head against the tile when she throws it back, orgasm catching her entirely by surprise, her leg holding Charlie tightly in place as she comes, wetness becoming soaked, his face slick and shiny when he pulls away to look up at her for just a minute before he goes right back in, knows she needs at least two before she settles down and is ready to take it a little slower.

He gets his mouth back on her clit, the scruff on his face scratching at her thighs deliciously. He’s sucking unrelentingly, fingers scissoring inside of her without pause, and Tonks is gasping his name over and over like a prayer, hips rolling against his face, her foot trying to gain purchase on his back slick with water.

Charlie groans against her, the vibrations painful they’re so good, and she knows he’s got his free hand palming his dick, trying to get some momentary relief, knows he’s achingly hard because he _loves_ this, could spend all night eating her out if she didn’t have other plans for after.

The second one takes a little longer, but eventually it curls up inside her, warmth in her belly growing until it’s burning, her heart pounding, her thighs trembling, her nipples tightening as she warns him and presses his face closer against her in the same breath. His fingers are working at her, lips and tongue unforgivably unceasing on her clit until finally the pleasure lurking at the base of her spine and deep in her belly snaps and she whites out a little for a second.

Charlie works her through the aftershocks, keeps at it until she weakly pushes him away, the pressure too much against her suddenly over-sensitive skin. He looks smug and in love at the same time and she hauls him up so they can kiss some more under the heat of the shower spray, alternating between quick affectionate pecks and her plundering his mouth, chasing the taste of herself as he grinds aimlessly against her hip, strong hands holding her to him.

Eventually they stumble out of the shower, body wash having been carelessly smeared on their bodies and used as shampoo at the same time to shave off precious minutes. Tonks towel-dries her hair for just a minute, but abandons that idea to push Charlie towards the bed, welcoming in the dim light of the candles burning away on his desk.

The backs of his knees touch the edge of the bed and he half-sits half collapses backwards, relaxing for just a minute before he drags himself fully on the bed and watches with hooded eyes as she crawls on after him, knees framing his legs and then his hips. She stays risen on all fours and tosses her chin-length still-wet hair archly, giving him a look until he puts his hands on her again, one at her hip, creeping back so he can palm at her arse, one skating up her side and ribs until he can cover her breast with it, pinching and rolling the nipple the way he knows she likes.

“I missed you,” Tonks whispers in the safety of the darkened room, and then reaches down and holds him firmly at the base of his dick before impaling herself on it in one clean move, so he can’t answer.

Instead he groans, pressing her arse a little closer to him as his hips shift a little, torn between staying inside her slick, tight heat and pulling out so he can fuck back into her again. Tonks makes the decision for him, bracing her hands against his chest, the position doing wonderful things to her tits, and lifts her hips up, slamming back down in a way that makes them both swear, the feeling so exquisite that he cannot believe he’s gone so long without it.

She keeps fucking herself on his dick, breasts bouncing a little in his face, and he gets his hands on her hips to help guide her, but is content to let her do most of the work, his only job meeting each of her thrusts. She’s amazing, gorgeous and sexy and _his_ , and, Godric, he has missed this, missed _her_.

When he feels the heat pooling in his belly, his balls starting to tighten, he curls up a little so he can suck at her nipples, biting and soothing in equal measure, gets his thumb making rapidfire circular strokes around her clit until she’s gasping out his name again, flush traveling down her neck and her chest, nipples perked up and hard in his mouth. 

Dora tightens around him, flooding his dick with hot slickness, bearing down, trembling, so he keeps fucking up into her, coming right behind her after a few more strokes, rides his orgasm out with her, groaning and pulling her face down so he can kiss her, not much more finesse managed than the pair of them pressing their open mouths against each other, sharing breaths and revelling in being together.

Her tired muscles give out and she sinks down atop him, resting against his chest until their heartbeats slow down enough that she can roll, curling up next to him, letting him put his arm around her, one of her hands resting on his sternum. Their breathing slows as the candles, one by one, burn themselves out, and Charlie knows he’s going to be exhausted at the five a.m. call time, but he can’t even make himself pretend like he’s going to regret this, turning onto his side so he can curl around his girl.

Just before he drifts off, he remembers to reply. “I missed you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> leave a review or come talk to me on tumblr!


End file.
